Daddy's Little Princess
by WenchofHench
Summary: Daddy can I put a smile on his face? Please daddy


The Joker belongs to D.C. Comics :( but Holly and Garbo belong to me

The little girl sat all alone outside the bar, her blond curls obscuring her face from any passing strangers. A door nearby opened and the girl jumped clutching her knee's tightly to her chest she began to rock. Someone touched her shoulder hey kid you all right? the man asked. The little girl looked up at him daddy she whimpered I want my daddy. The man bent and picked up the child all right sweetie whats your name maybe I can help you find your daddy, my name is Jimmy. The little girl looked up at him with big blue eyes a bright smile on her little face hi ya Jimmy my name is Holly. The man Jimmy smiled Holly huh reminds me of Christmas he said Turing back towards the bar. Holly wrapped her little arms around his neck, yeah mommy loves Christmas um hey Jimmy? Yeah he asked Who's the scary clown behind us? Jimmy stiffened and turned slowly a man in a clown mask was holding a pistol in his face. Aww come on man I gotta kid here, Jimmy said Drop the kid Falcone the clown rasped. Jimmy carefully sat Holly down his eyes on the clown. Just as her feet hit the floor the clown quickly brought the butt of his gun down on Falcone's head. Jimmy Falcone dropped like a bag of rocks.

When he awoke his mind was hazy he remembered a clown with a pistol and being clocked in the head and a little girl named Holly. He slowly took in his surrounding's, he was in a warehouse handcuffed to a chair under a very bright light. Holly he called Holly! Tiny feet pattered down the hall and she peeked into the room. Hi ya Jimmy she called your finally awake! Jimmy noticed her blond curls were pulled back with a purple ribbon giving him a view of her pretty blue eyes. Holly where are we sweetie? he asked Home she replied Garbo found me and brought us here daddy's not very happy cause you slept so long. I poked you lots but all you did was cry. Holly if this is your home why am I tied to a chair? Holly shrugged daddy said so I'm gonna go get him before he gets more mad. Jimmy watched her blond curls bounce out of the room before he began to try the locks on cuffs. It seemed like hours he worked on the cuffs before finally giving up he could hear steps outside his room and they were distinctly adult.

Jimmy, Jimmy Falcone so nice too see you again. Jimmy's head whipped up no! he whispered it cant be. Oh yes Jimmy its me. Jimmy Falcone began to sweat there in the doorway stood The Joker with Holly perched on his hip. Jimmy this is my daddy Holly said brightly wrapping her tiny fingers in Jokers green curls. Clown I knew you were sick but this...shut up Falcone I'm the one in charge here! Joker snapped I have a little...bone to pick with you. Ya see you and your men are invading my territory and as you can see he said gesturing to Holly in his arms I have a little one to feed not to mention I get a little bit...cranky when I cant have my fun and poor little Holly here suffers, you don't want my little princess to suffer do you Jimmy? he asked sitting Holly on the floor with his butterfly knife to play with, so here's what were gonna do the missus thinks me and lil bit need to bond because lately daddy's been...board so Jimmy me, you and Holly are gonna play a game. Ya see Jimmy im teaching my Holly her letters and she's really smart hardly any mess up's she's going to write a note to your boys to stay out of my way but the thing is Jimmy im not sure how many tries its gonna take her she is only four after all.

Calling Holly over to where Jimmy sat cuffed to the chair Joker lifted her onto his lap. Now princess daddy is going to rip Jimmy's shirt open and then daddy will tell you what to write ok pumpkin. Holly nodded grinning at Jimmy. All right Hollykins on Jimmy's chest I want you to write EvErYbOdY gEtS oNe ThIs Is YouRs J. Placing the knife in her little hand Joker guided her to Jimmy's chest Jimmy began to scream as the knife pieced his skin. Be neat princess we want them to be able to read this Joker chastised softly. Sorry daddy Holly replied her tongue between her teeth as she worked. Jimmy cast a glance at his chest and screamed he was cut from neck to navel and the little girl was covered head to foot in his blood. There! said Holly all done daddy did I do good? Excellent princess you did wonderful but something is missing. Joker circled the victim sucking on his scars in thought. I know all lil Jimmy here needs is a great big smile! Oh! Oh! Oh! daddy can I do it please Holly begged please daddy. Joker grinned patting her blood spattered curls all right stand up on Jimmy's lap and put the knife in his mouth. Holly bit her lip daddy im afraid what if I fall? Daddy's here you wont fall now stand up. Jimmy grunted as Holly got to her feet standing on his thighs. Grinning happily she placed the knife in his mouth are you having fun Jimmy? she asked cause I am. Slowly and with all the precision she could muster she brought the knife upwards towards his left ear and then his right giggling as she watched the light fade from his eyes. Carefully Joker lifted her from the dead man's lap and pocketed his knife. Holly touched the dead man's face running her hand over smile shaped cuts Jimmy looks like a dolly she said is Jimmy a dolly daddy? Joker giggled yes princess Jimmy is a dolly now but you cant keep him he belongs to the Falcone gang but how bout you help daddy drop him off yeah?

After dumping Jimmy Falcone's body on his parents doorstep Joker drove away laughing. Did you have fun Holly girl? Yeah! Holly said daddy can we do it again? Joker turned to look at his four year old daughter in her car seat she was covered head to toe in blood and beaming like she'd just been told she could have whatever she wanted from the toy store. Of course! he said anytime you want Holly girl you just ask. Holly giggled daddy? yeah princess he said I love you. I love you to Holly girl daddy is so proud of you.

Ok so I have always had this dream of JOKER and Harley having a kid. I just wanted to show how messed up things would be. Like Joker letting his four year old play with knives but putting her in a car seat when he drives with her. :)


End file.
